Sacrifice for Good Reasons
by Sweetcheeks3662
Summary: 1 year has been since Mikan arrived at the academy. Everyone is used to Mikan's personality, but suddenly, everything changes. What is the real reason of Mikan coming to the academy? Why does the academy want her so much? The truth is very painful... NxM
1. Chapter 1 The new little girl

_**Sacrifices for Good Reasons**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. My writing skills aren't as good as Higuchi Tachibana.**

**This is my new story! I have added a new part to this chapter, and I'll be updating chapter 2 either tomorrow or Monday. **

**Leave a review. You can tell me what you think about it, and if you have any ideas, please send them to me, so that I can try to include them in the plot line I've already written.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**Mikan's POV:**

"I'M LATE!!!!!"

I screamed. I was pretty sure that everyone in the whole freaking school could hear it.

Yup! I was late again. Why is it that I can never wake up at the time when my alarm clock rings?

I only had 15 minutes to get to class, and I was still on my loose white top and shorts.

I quickly ran to the restroom, turning the shower on and getting a quick 5 minute shower. By the time I had brushed my teeth, and had my uniform on, I only had 4 minutes left to get to the classroom.

I skipped breakfast, and ran out of the room, not forgetting to lock my door.

I kept running, half of my mind thinking about what had happened what had happened before I had come to the academy. No one knows what happened. It's better if they don't. They won't be in danger.

After I had finally entered the academy, everyone had hated me. I hadn't even done anything to them! Everyday they kept bullying me, always hurting me, always saying bad things about me, and getting me into trouble with the teachers. Therefore giving me the rank of a no-star.

It seems so surreal now. Everything had changed. No longer was I the stupid no-star. I had a star rank of a two-star, and almost everyone in the class was my friends.

_Of course, there were some things that didn't change…_

I was turning the corner of the hallway for my classroom, when I bumped once again with Natsume. I instinctively yelled as I fell to the floor. This has happen everyday for a year.

"Watch where you're going polka dots." I heard Natsume say as I stood up. My cheeks colored at the sound of today's nickname.

"NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!!" I screeched.

"You were the one that showed me, polka dots." he smirked and walked away. I ran past him, and opened the door of class 2B.

"Ohayo minna-san" I greeted everyone, receiving a few replies.

I ran towards Hotaru, trying to get a hug from her, like I did every morning. And once again I was shot down by the infamous Baka Gun.

"Hotaru! You meanie!"

"I don't want you're idiotic germs on me." she said monotonously. I just stuck my tongue out towards her and began walking to my seat.

Since I started attending this academy, it's always the same. A routine was established. I would wake up late, I would hurry up and get dressed, I would bump with Natsume, he would call me by the print of my underwear, I would yell pervert, and then I would enter the classroom, get shot by Hotaru's Baka Gun after I tried to hug her, and finally greeting people as I walked towards my seat. Wow! That was a long sentence.

To be serious, I was tired of doing the same routine everyday, but I had to keep the façade on.

_If I didn't, everything I've been trying to save would be lost…_

I was close to my seat, when the door opened once again and girls began screaming their heads off. That could only mean one thing. The schools heart-throbs were here. I looked at the door, giving Ruka-pyon a smile and Natsume a glare.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon! Ohayo Natsume!" I greeted.

"Ohayo Sakura." replied a blushing Ruka. I wonder why he keeps blushing…?

"Hn." you all know who that is.

I decided to ignore Natsume, and immediately sat on my desk. I don't know why, but I have a feeling something is going to happen today…

"Good morning my little darlings!" I have no clue when Narumi-sensei entered the room. As soon as everyone heard his voice, everyone went back to their sits. I guess they are really afraid of his alice. I didn't have to worry, since his alice didn't work on me because of my nullification. I was safe from Narumi-sensei's wrath.

I was about to turn away from my teacher, when brown hair caught my attention. Right next to Narumi, there was a little girl with short blondish-brown hair and lonely navy blue eyes.

I could feel my eyes widened as I recognized the said girl.

_Nina…_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Soon the class noticed the little visitor next to their homeroom teacher. She was around Youichi's age, and her face had no trace of emotion, but if you look closer, you could see the loneliness and sadness in her eyes.

"As you can see, we have a little visitor in our classroom. I found her while walking here. Little one, mind introducing yourself?" Narumi-sensei asked the little girl. Everyone's attention was diverted towards the front. No one noticed, though, the shaking brunette in the back.

"…"

Nothing was heard from the little girl, leaving the classroom sweat dropping.

She acted like another Youichi… meaning there was another Natsume in town.

The little girl began looking around the classroom. Her dull navy-blue eyes sweeping through everyone's faces.

"Are you trying to find someone?" Narumi asked the little girl. She just nodded her head slightly. Everyone waited for her to stop looking at everyone, until they noticed her eyes stopped in a specific person.

The whole class was now staring at the wide eyed, shaking brunette with curiosity. How could Mikan know this little girl? Were they related?

Mikan and the little girl kept staring at each other for ages, until the brunette abruptly left her seat, running towards the little girl. The little girl also ran towards Mikan, throwing herself at her as soon as she was in a reasonable distance to jump.

"Nina…" was all that left Mikan's lips as soon as they collided. Everyone was staring, wide eyed, at the crying girl entrapped in Mikan's hug with surprise.

_Who could this girl be?_

_And why was Mikan so shocked at the sight of her?_


	2. Chapter 2 The begining of change

**_Sacrifices for Good Reasons_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. My writing skills aren't as good as Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Hello minna-san! Sorry! I'm one day late! Do you guys like this story so far?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Natsume's POV:**

Everyone's attention was focused on the little girl and Polka. What did surprise me, though, was that Mikan didn't have her usual smile on. Her hazel eyes didn't have their usual happy glint in them. Instead, they looked dull and sad.

Not that many people noticed that though. The whole class, including Imai, was staring at the hugging pair with confusion, and as much as I hate saying this, so was I.

Who was that girl? How could her simple appearance make Mikan's cheerful personality fade to dust?

I have a bad feeling. Something was going to happen to my Mikan. _Something that will change our lives forever…_

Every time there was a visitor in the class, Polka was the first one to greet them with a smile. Her charms were able to lift the spirits of everyone, including warming my cold dark heart.

She had changed everyone in the class. Heck, she had changed the whole damn school!

She had saved me when Reo kidnapped me, telling me not to give up. Had helped in Imai's recovery when she was shot by the AAO, showing how much she cared about her friends.

I hated to admitted, but she had grown close to me. Her usual cheerful smile had always been part of her appearance, even in bad times. It scared me that right at this moment, her usual smile was gone. Instead, her face was clouded with sadness and remorse.

What had happened to Mikan to make her look so…guilty?

"Ahem!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Narumi's cleared his throat in effort of bringing everyone out of their thoughts.

I saw Mikan and the little girl looking at Narumi, their hug never breaking.

"Mikan-chan, mind telling you this little girls name, since you seem to know each other so well?" I heard Naru's gay voice. My eyes were focused on Polka, whose expression hadn't change the whole time. Instead, she adjusted the little girl in her arms into a more comfortable, before mumbling something I couldn't hear in the little girls ear.

I hated not knowing things.

The little girl looked at Mikan for a second, before turning her head towards us.

"My name is Nina Himarata. I'm 7 years old." She said in a soft voice. I could immediately tell she was shy, but her expression had changed from the stoic look she had when she first entered the classroom. Her face was now sporting a happy smile.

Mikan on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She had no expression on her face. Her eyes were guarded. I could no longer see what she was feeling. Instead, they were as cold as ice.

_I didn't like that…_

"Nice to meet you" Nina's angelic voice finished. Every girl in the whole damn classroom began saying how cute the little girl was. Nina in response to this, tried to hide her face into Mikan's chest, which I have to admit had grown since the festival a year ago. Not that I usually stare at her chest. Damn, that girl is lucky…

Mikan began walking back towards her seat, which was still next to me, when Permy stepped in front of her.

_Here we go again…_

"Come on cutie! Come to your real Onee-chan! Leave that ugly girl and come to me! The Queen of the academy and future girlfriend of Natsume-sama, Sumire Shouda!" Perms exclaimed in her sickly sweet voice.

"Tch." was all I said at her proclamation. She wishes she was my girlfriend. Too bad for her, I already had a person in mind for that position. If only I could tell her my feelings without putting her in danger.

"Nee-chan" Nina said. Her face now facing Permy's ugly face. "Why did ugly Permy girl called you ugly?" she asked innocently. And just like that all the classroom erupted with laughter. Even Imai and I smirked, laughing in our minds.

Mikan chuckled at the little girls question softly. So unlike her usual all out laughter.

"Permy is just being an idiot again. Don't mind her." all the laughter stopped at once.

Everyone stared, wide eyed, at Mikan, who was looking like she was bored. Mikan would never say anything like that to anyone!

"But Nee-chan isn't ugly! Nee-chan is really pretty!" I will agree on that. Not that she'll ever know that.

"Then you must be blind little girl. What kind of spell has that idiotic slut cast on you? Huh?" Permy replied. I was about to put her hair in fire, when Mikan said something that shocked the hell out of me.

"Shut the hell up Permy. You don't know shit about me. You don't know how we met, or my damn life. Don't come here acting as if you were the damn queen of this classroom. Don't talk to Nina. I don't want her to catch your slutty germs." Mikan's quiet, but deadly voice reached my ears.

My Mikan didn't say that. Hell, she doesn't even know how to swear. She would never say anything that would hurt someone's feelings. That wasn't how the Mikan Sakura I knew acted.

"Nee-chan. Why does everyone look so surprise? It's not like you have said something bad…" Nina said in a cute voice. I can't believe I just said cute…

"It's nothing, Nina. They're just admiring how cute you are, ne." Mikan said swiftly. Her voice holding a edge of tenderness that wasn't present when she talked to Permy. Since when did Mikan lied so easily anyways? Mikan knew everyone was surprise on how she was acting. She isn't that stupid.

"Nee-chan is cuter AND prettier than Nina! Nina is so happy to be with Nee-chan again! It was so sad when you left." Nina pouted cutely. Once again, I will agree on the first sentence, but Mikan never said anything about the little girl before.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I almost didn't heard Mikan's voice. It was so quiet and filled with sorrow. I had never heard her like this. It was always filled with happiness, the happiness that always lifted my spirit.

"It wasn't your fault Onee-chan! My parent's death had nothing to do with you! Anyways, I'm glad I met you! I'm really happy! It was the academy's fault they died." Nina responded, trying to sooth Mikan's pain filled eyes.

I saw Nina's little hand touch Mikan's cheek. Mikan didn't say anything. Instead of walking back to her seat, she walk out of the classroom, ignoring everyone's stare. As soon as she left, I looked around the classroom. Everyone's mouth was opened wide. Their eyes were wide with shock. Even the Ice Queen was gaping at the door.

I myself turned towards the place where Mikan and Nina had once stood. There was something that was bothering me.

_Why had Mikan looked so guilty?_

_How did Mikan fit into that little girls story? _

_How did the academy fit into this?_

_And…_

_Where had the Mikan Sakura we all knew gone to?_


	3. Chapter 3 Something is Definitely Wrong

_**Sacrifice For Good Reasons**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. My writing skills aren't as good as Higuchi Tachibana. **

_Hey people!!! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! They make me so happy! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. My computer and my life has issues. Please enjoy this new chapter! I'll try my best to keep updating!!! Happy New Years by the way!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Next Day**

**Natsume's POV:**

I was waiting for Polka to run into me. It was taking more time then usual. Normally, she would have already been here, yelling at me for looking at her panties. Teasing her was always so fun.

I remembered yesterdays incident. Something had happened to Polka, and it was bugging me. What could have make Mikan look so emotionless and heartbroken? It was like she was guilty at something.

Whatever it was, I hoped that it wouldn't changed her too much. I didn't want to lose my light. She was way to special for someone to hurt her. Hell, I wouldn't let anything hurt her.

I heard the bell ring signaling classes were starting. Polka hadn't even come! Hmm… maybe she was already in the classroom? Even though that was highly impossible, I decided to check.

I entered the classroom, and immediately looked over to our seat. Just Ruka was there, staring back at me, silently asking me where Mikan was. I just shrugged. He seemed to understand what I meant and nodded, the worry in his more pronounced.

Ruka still had that crush on Mikan, and we were still trying to win her over, but none of us had made a moved yet. Ironic really. I could go on missions and kill hundreds, but I couldn't tell a simple girl that I loved her. Damn, I'm a coward.

The door opened and I looked to see if it was Mikan, but my hopes failed. Narumi entered in another of his gay outfits.

"Ohayo minna! How are my wonderful students today!?" He asked. No one answered. Normally, Mikan would have yelled an answer to Narumi. Narumi seemed to notice the lack of answer. He looked directly at our table and noticed that Mikan wasn't here.

"Umm… Has anyone seen Mikan today?" he asked again. No one answered. I saw him frowned for a second, before smiling again and begin the lesson.

I sat in my seat and began reading my manga. After 15 minutes into the lesson, the door opened and in came Mikan holding Nina.

Mikan was still emotionless, her eyes guarded. Nina in the other hand smiled at everyone. Something preoccupied me though. Mikan hadn't greeted anyone, hugged Imai, or even apologized to Narumi for being late.

"Mikan-chan, can you please tell us why you are late?" Narumi asked. He was still smiling, but I could see some worry in his eyes. Narumi had always been fond on Mikan.

Mikan didn't say anything. She didn't even move. She just stared at Narumi before looking away. Nina, though, looked worry.

"We're late!? I'm sorry! It was my fault! I slept late and Nee-chan didn't want to woke me up. I so sorry! Sorry Nee-chan!" She said to Narumi. I could see small tears begin to gather in her eyes, and soon she began to cry.

I looked up to Mikan to see what she would do. I saw her features soften up, and immediately her hold on Nina tighten. Nina looked up when she felt the squeeze and saw Mikan sporting a small smile.

That wasn't right. Mikan should have had a huge smile, making the whole room brighten by it. I am beginning to miss that smile. It feels like I haven't seen it since forever.

"It isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." was all Mikan said. That wasn't right either. She should have gone into a big speech about it. Not just two sentences.

"It's true Nina-chan. It isn't your fault. You just probably looked to cute to be woken up anyways. Mikan-chan probably just wanted to keep watching you, anyways" Narumi said. I saw Nina's face darken with red. Hmm… She is just like Polka. "You can go to your seat now Mikan-chan. Are you sure Nina-chan should be here with you, though? Doesn't she have her own class?"

Before Mikan could even speak, Nina exclaimed. "NNNOOO!!!! I don't want to leave Nee-chan! I want to stay with her! I'm not going anywhere!"

"And you are not going anywhere Nina. Narumi-sensei, Nina is staying with me. No matter what." Mikan said, and with that she started to walk towads her seat.

She hadn't even taken 4 steps, when Persona appeared in front of her. I tensed, prepared to attack if it was needed. Mikan also tensed, but kept her ground. Nina's eyes practically filled with fear. She began shaking and dig her head into Mikan's chest. Mikan tighten her hold on Nina again, in comfort.

"Sakura" Persona's emotionless voice was heard.

"Persona" Mikan's equally emotionless voice said.

"The girl" He demanded.

"Go to hell" She replied. I heard many gasp. She was defining the scariest teacher in the academy, without showing an ounce of fear. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'm not playing around."

"Neither am I"

"Do you really want to argue here? With all your little friends here?" He asked.

"Do you really want to argue at all? My answer has been the same for the last 10 times you've asked. What makes you think it will be different this time?" She responded easily. This was beginning to be weird… My Mikan should have been shaking right now.

"Sakura, lets get out of here, and talk." He said, getting annoyed by all the attention. I smirked. Persona doesn't like anyone paying attention to him unless he's giving direction.

"Lead the way." Mikan said. I can't believe she actually went along with him! I was about to follow them, but I heard Persona's whisper before he left.

"Kuro Neko, this doesn't concern you. Stay, or you will pay the price."

Damn him. I couldn't pay that price. It would kill me if I couldn't see Mikan for a year. He would send me to another academy if I disobeyed him. I couldn't leave Mikan alone here. I loved her too much to leave her alone. If it wasn't for her good, it was for mine.

I saw Mikan leave with Nina, who was still hiding her face. Persona leading the way. I clenched my hands. Damn the guy to hell. That was where he belongs.

"Hotaru-chan? I need you to do a favor for me." Narumi's unhopeful voice brought my attention back to class. He didn't have his usual smile on. Does he know something?

"What do you need?" Imai's cold voice answered.

"I know you can hack into the schools database. I need you to get any information about Mikan and Nina. There's something wrong. Something doesn't add up…" Narumi said. Imai just nodded, brought out a panda shaped laptop and began typing away.

The whole classroom waited in tense silence. Everyone waiting for answers. A few minutes later we heard a gasp. Everybody turned their heads to find Imai's face contorted into shock.

_Something definitely isn't right._


	4. Chapter 4 The truth of Mikan Sakura

_**Sacrifice For Good Reasons**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. My writing skills aren't as good as Higuchi Tachibana. **

Yay! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long. Finals are this week, and I've been studying like the devil is on my heals. Summer vacation is coming soon, so I'm hoping to get more chapters for both my stories in. Chapter 12 of Endless Opportunities is not yet done, but I hope I can finish it soon. Enjoy Reading! Ja ne!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Same Day**  
**Natsume's POV:**

Everyone stared at Imai, their faces a mask of shock at the face Imai had. Imai was known to be an Ice Queen. Nothing had ever broken her cold exterior except for a few smiles she had for Mikan. To see her with so much horror in her face was scary.

"Hotaru-chan, mind telling us what it says?" Narumi asked softly, his voice barely loud enough to hear. Imai snapped her head away from the computer and looked at Narumi. Her face looked heartbroken. If she looked like that at what she had read, I was pretty sure that I would be the same.

"It says the following…" Imai began, once again moving her head towards the monitor. "Mikan Sakura, current age: 12. She entered the academy when she was 10 years old. The academy had been looking for her for over 4 years…"

Just that information was enough to make me cold. She had been running from the academy for almost 5 years. She must have known something for the academy to want her so much. Her alice may be rare, but that alone isn't enough for the academy to search for her that long.

"It says that because she kept slipping out of the academy's hold, they decided to do a more persuasive method… By persuasive I mean by killing all her friends family…" Imai said softly, her shoulders slumping down. She leaned down into the desk, looking tired all of the sudden.

"Hotaru-chan, are you ok?" Anna asked softly. Other than Mikan, she was one of Imai's closest friend. Imai just shook her head.

"No, I'm not… I knew something was weird when I was living in Mikan's village. There were days that she wouldn't come to school… A lot of our friends parents began dieing… They turned orphans…It was like everyone that was around us began dieing. There were days that the students themselves began disappearing. Mikan began distancing herself from me. She would only be around me when we were alone. I should have known. There were times that she would say to me that she had to go home, but when I went to her house, she wouldn't be there… I should have put all the pieces together!" Imai exclaimed.

I was frozen stiff. The academy had gone to the point of killing innocent people? They hadn't even done that to me, and I'm more powerful than Mikan! She had gone through so much, and she never stopped smiling. It made me feel ashamed of how I acted. She probably already knew about the dangerous ability class and what they do. _What I do…_

Imai took a deep breath, forcing me out of my thoughts. I looked towards her, noticing her expression of sadness combined with realization. "It says that Mikan kept escaping, not letting anything stop her. The academy tried to kill Mikan's Jii-san, but they couldn't. It says that Jii-san was an alice as well, and that Mikan had given him a nullification stone, to keep him safe. His alice is the strength alice, and that he once was a very strong fighter. The alice couldn't beat him, with Mikan's alice by his side. So they gave up."

Mikan's grandfather is an alice. At least I know that she didn't lost her only family. That's good to know. Who knows what would happen if her grandfather had been killed. She would have probably become someone like me.

"In one of Mikan's escapades, she found a little girl, named Nina Himarata. She was lost, and couldn't find her family. Mikan, being the kind girl we know, decided to take her to her home, even if it was dangerous. Supposedly, the school thought that Nina was Mikan's new friend, and decided to take her family out of the picture. When Mikan and Nina finally got home, they found Persona killing Nina's parents. Since Mikan didn't want to be caught, Nina and herself ran away from them. It says that Nina has an alice, but I can't find what it is." Hotaru sighted, knowing the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. That was the reason Mikan looked so guilty when she saw Nina. She was the reason that little girl was an orphan. Her good deed had gone wrong, and now a girl that was barely Youichi's age was alone in the world.

"It says that Nina was taken out of the academy's radar. It probably means Mikan left Nina somewhere safer than with her… Making her more guilty by leaving the little girl with strangers…" Hotaru finished.

Everyone stayed quiet. No wanted to talk. We just found out a side of the girl who smiles like the sun that should have stayed in the shadows.

"Imai-san, there is just one thing that I don't understand about the story…" I heard Yuu's voice break the silence. Hotaru looked at him and raised her eyebrow, silently asking what he wanted to know. "Well, you said that Mikan escaped with Nina, and then left Nina alone with strangers. But with that story, than the reason she gave for coming into the academy would be wrong. If she wanted to escape, than she wouldn't have come willingly to see you." Yuu finished his statement, astounding everyone including Imai and me. No one had thought of that. Imai immediately started typing away, trying to find the answer to that question.

A few torturous minutes went by, making me even more restless than how I already felt. My mind was going back to Mikan and Nina. Had Persona done something to them already? If that bastard hurt her, I would personally send him to hell and back.

"Found it." The soft voice of Hotaru once again knocked me out of my reverie. I looked towards her again, and saw pure sadness. That was worse than her look of horror. She began talking again. "It says that they were at their last resort, when Nina disappeared from their radar. The academy was going to try to kill Nina in order to get Mikan in here. Since Nina disappeared, they decided to go back and kill the parents of someone that mattered to Mikan the most."

"Who? You said they had already killed the parents of most of your friends. Who else would be there?" Nonoko asked, looking confused. I, on the other hand, already knew who's parents they were going to kill.

"My parents. Mikan had kept me safe, by not going to school sometimes, and not being around me as much, so the academy wouldn't find out we were best friends. That and the fact that I'm an alice myself helped. My parents are still alive, so Mikan probably knew they were going to be targeted next and decided to come willingly to save me the heart ache. She probably didn't want anyone to worry so she told a lie for the reason she came here. Acting like an idiot was probably also a mask to keep us safe." Imai finished. The mystery of Mikan Sakura was solved.

I sat there, looking outside towards my sakura tree. Who knew a girl, who looks so pure, could know so many things, and still smile like everything is fine? I wouldn't have been able to do it. I would have tried to kill myself from the guiltiness I felt. It was a wonder Mikan didn't look depressed from her past.

Until now that is. Now her past has caught up with her.

I wonder what is going to happen.

_I wonder what I can do to make it better. What I can do to save her from the pain._


	5. Chapter 5 Her Decision

_**Sacrifice For Good Reasons**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. My writing skills aren't as good as Higuchi Tachibana. **

**Chapter 5**

**Same Day**

**Mikan's POV:**

I followed Persona, who was leading me outside, towards the Northern Woods. I still held Nina's little body on my arms, trying to calm her down. She is extremely scared of Persona, since he had been the one that killed her parents.

I couldn't help but wonder what the others in the classroom were doing, and what did they thought about me. I knew for a fact that sooner or later they would ask Hotaru about my life. The life and past they didn't know about. It scared me that they might hate me now, for lying to them, but I had to keep them safe, one way or another.

I knew the academy as good as Natsume did. I knew what they made him do, and I knew that if I really wanted, I could easily take his spot in the Dangerous Ability Class, as well as all of his missions. It wouldn't be too hard, and I'm sure I would survive, but I was afraid of what could happen to my friends if I was not there. Specially now, with Nina here with me.

I began thinking of what Persona might want from me. I know he wants Nina for her alice. It's a rare alice, that not many people have, just like mine. Her alice is the non-living pheromone. Anything that's not alive is at her disposal to be used. If she says that a rock should begin floating and hit someone in the head, the rock will. I still don't know the full extent of her alice, but it is very useful.

If Persona wants her as part of the DA class, which I'm sure he does, and then I'll have to do something about it. Hmm… if it's that, then I would take her place. I'm strong enough… and maybe I should take the place of most of the students of the DA class at the same time. It would help Natsume, and he wouldn't have to do anymore missions.

Persona stops, and looks at me, staring at me and Nina. I just stare right back at him, not even blinking at his stoic face.

"Be smart, and just give me the girl Sakura. Her alice will be useful in missions, and I'm sure it will save some lives." Persona tells me. I just chuckle.

"Her alice wouldn't have to save any lives, if you didn't send lives to die." I told him. He sent too many students out towards dangerous missions, barely caring whether they would survive or not. It wasn't fair that he wanted to use a little girl, when the only thing he does is send others to their deaths.

"I have to send them. It's not my decision, it's someone else's. Now, you can either give me the girl, without me having to hurt you and her, or we can do it forcefully, where you both get hurt. Either way, someone is going to the DA class." Persona said seriously. I stared at him, and I know what I'm going to have to say.

"If all you need is for someone to join the DA, then I'll take her place. Actually I'll just take the place of all your agents. I'm sure I can take care of myself, and do whatever you want me to do." I told him, sealing my fate. I knew that now, I would not be able to escape as I had once before. I had to do it, though. Nina was more important than my life… and maybe, at the same time, I would also save Natsume's life. It was for the best.

Persona stared at me for a long time, looking between me and Nina, who was staring at me with wide eyes. I looked at her and gave her a small smile, silently telling her that I would be alright. She looked troubled but decided to stay quite. Such a smart girl.

"Very well. You will join the DA instead of the girl, and will take the place of the other agents. If you slip and mess up one of the missions, though, I'll make sure that Nina will be in the DA and the other agents have their missions back. You've just sold your soul to the devil…" Persona said, smirking at the phrase.

"I know…"

Natsume's POV:

Waiting for Mikan and Nina to come back was one of the hardest things I'll ever do. The knowledge that she's with Persona, and that they have wanted her for a long time didn't help at all. I wanted to go and try to find her, but I was tied by Persona's threat. I couldn't be sent away now, when Mikan may need me more than any other time. I needed to be here for her at this moment.

Looking around the gloomy classroom, everyone's face was masked in pain and unhappiness. The only thing they were waiting was for Mikan to return with a big smile in her face. It was my only wish.

The door opened, and Mikan entered with Nina in her arms. Unfortunately, she still had no expression on her face. Nina looked scared out of her wits, which I don't blame her after all the time she has spent with Persona. She was clutching Mikan's uniform shirt as if her life depended on her.

Mikan walled towards our desk, still carrying Nina. I was itching to know what had happened between them and Persona, but I felt that I should ask when so many people, who didn't know anything about the wrongdoings of the Academy, weren't around us. The moment she sat down next to me, I looked at her, trying to find any injuries that could have been bestowed on her beautiful pale skin. When my eyes couldn't detect any form of ailment, I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding. My Mikan was safe.

I looked at her face and saw Mikan staring at me with a small smile. She knew I had been checking for any injuries. Although the smile she was giving me wasn't her usual bright smile, it was still beautiful in its own way. I wanted to smile at her, to give her some comfort, but I doubted I had the guts to do so when everyone was staring. Stupid idiots should mind their own business.

After staring at her for a while, I looked around us. Everyone was quietly staring at us, wondering why we were staring at each other. No one said anything, but I saw Hotaru stand up from her seat and come towards our seats, carrying the laptop in her hands.

"Oi, Mikan! Mind explaining what this means?" Hotaru asked Mikan as she placed the laptop in front of her. Nina looked at the page and smiled.

"Onee-chan! Look! It's a picture of onee-chan! She looks just like she did when we first met!" she exclaimed gleefully. I looked at her picture, and saw a completely different girl than the one that was right here in front of me. She looked identical to the Mikan yet so different. Her hair wasn't in those stupid pigtails, and her eyes were dull and tired, probably from not getting enough sleep from stressing out about her situation. She looked a bit shorter, and the clothing she was wearing looked worn and dirty. That girl in that picture made me- me!- want to give her some comfort.

"What does it means? Hotaru, what kind of stupid question are you asking. You know exactly what that means. So what do you want me to answer?" Mikan dully answered. She was avoiding the question.

"Polka, answer the question. Why did you never told us about your past?" I asked her, tired of trying to cover my curiosity.

"Other than the fact that no one asked? I just didn't want you guys to know. I was hoping that part of my past would stay in the past. I'm just tired of having to relieve that nightmare" was her answer. Her answer was truthful. Who wouldn't want to forget that nightmare? I certainly want to forget my past, so it's normal for her to want to.

It made my heart clench at the sight of Mikan's tired eyes. She had gone through so much, and she had never tried to expel her inner angst.

I truly did love this girl. I would protect her from everything that could happen to her. I wanted to protect her happiness.

And I knew that she would need my protection soon.


End file.
